Kelviir
The Kelviir are an aggressive race of warmongers and isolationists. Their people are reviled in the free galaxy as genocidal murderers, destroying those they disagree with and carving new borders out of those unlucky enough to survive. Despite their reputation, the Kelviir have not shown their face on the galactic landscape in 1600 years, leaving the galaxy to wonder if their empire has stopped expanding. Biology Physically, they average around nine feet tall, with rarities reaching as high as twelve or as short as six. Their facial structure is tentacular, with a radula-like mouth. Their arms and legs are equally proportioned to their body. Classification-wise this species would be considered a molluscoid-humanoid hybrid. Their bodies do not expel waste; rather waste is broken up in their digestive system and converted to hemoglobin through an organ that they identify as the seril. The seril takes degraded waste and converts it to plasma, hemoglobin, and other proteins, which is then filtered back into the vascular system. Their respiratory system relies entirely on carbon dioxide, and are known to terraform conquered oxygen-based planets with carbon bombs. This has proved both advantageous and disadvantageous for the species, as most other species cannot survive in their highly toxic atmosphere without oxygenating filters or respiratory surgery, but the Kelviir likewise require special carbonating masks when visiting oxygen-based planets. History Empire to Superpower Having never encountered the Bushraks or any other prominent species until far later, the Kelviir ascended into space independently and became the galaxy's technological and military leader. It's said they waited years after developing space travel to arrive on the galactic scene with fleets of rudimentary warships, in order to invade anybody and everybody they could. Over time, their technology improved, and one by one, they began to colonize any habitable planets they could find. The Kelviir met with many small, spacefaring nations like their own early on, and invaded them before they realized what was happening. This constant cycle of invasions has made up the bulk of the Kelviir's known galactic history. More recently, it's documented that the Kelviir rained absolute genocide across their empire, wiping all traces of their subjects through a mixture of carbon bombs and mass executions. Grand Alliance and Origins Long before even the Grand Alliance formed, the Kelviir were semi-active participants on the galactic landscape, even if they kept most of their empire hidden from prying eyes. Even when the rest of the galaxy dissolved into conflict, the Kelviir remained neutral and isolated. The rest of the races continued to quarrel, but none dared challenge the Kelviir, nor their prized space station (which was later converted into the Intergalactic Assembly Station). But with the conflict coming to a close and the formation of the Grand Alliance, its members finally possessed the combined military power to challenge the dismissive Kelviir. Soon after, the Grand Alliance acted and ceded the Intergalactic Assembly Station from the Kelviir and a considerable amount of territory. Having been burnt by the rest of the galaxy, the Kelviir now completely isolate their empire and refuse to even acknowledge the galaxy's most powerful races. The little information that has leaked over the past millennium has come from defectors who fearfully reveal very little. According to these leaks, their world was once abundant with many different species and cultures, but over thousands of years, they were all inevitably conquered and killed by the Kelviir. Little is known about Kelviira, even according to Pre-Secession records and defectors. The few permitted visitation to the planet describe it as layers of intimidating architecture and formations of warships, with no visible vegetation or other species. Culture In Kelviir society, there is no individualism. A Kelviiran's only distinction from other members of their species is their name, their designation, and their physical appearance. It is said to be a race without humor or love, all collectively working as one towards the goal of survival and expansion. War has been an integral part of Kelviir society, their highly disciplined and synergetic military has made them a fearsome and undefeated enemy, but has since started to stagnate into drills and exercises. Society There is no such thing as luxury in Kelviir society, and the society functions with a caste system made up of five levels: Civilian, Soldier, Governor, General, Emperor. The two largest castes, Civilian and Soldier, all live in the exact same conditions. Governors, Generals, and Emperors all live within somewhat larger residences, known as a plaza. Due to the uniformity of Kelviiran architecture and society, it is said that every planet in the Kelviir Empire looks identical. Religion Kelviir is atheist in its beliefs. However, the race is believed to have followed a spartan doctrine prophesied to have been written by a war god, but such beliefs have long died. Government The Kelviir Empire is ruled by a militaristic republic. The emperor is elected upon the death of the former and rules until his own death, upon which the Council of Generals elects a new emperor from their fold. Their political scene is without agenda or subterfuge. Instead, the most worthy general is typically elected overnight. Governors serve as extensions of the emperor over individual planets. Thus, their empire requires hundreds of governors, who are likewise elected from the civilian caste. However, most of this information is unsubstantiated and little is actually known about Kelviiran government or society. Military Fleet The Kelviir ships are known for being incumbently large. Their fleets consist of a dozen huge, sprawling warships with autonomous defense systems and small spacecrafts that deploy from them in battle. The exact size of the Kelviir's navy is unknown, but is estimated to be extreme. Army Kelviir ground forces are even less known among the rest of the galaxy, but what is known typically brings disgust to the rest of the galaxy. Ground soldiers use medium-range energy weaponry, and are always under orders to kill everything on sight. Only high-ranking officials are ever taken prisoner. Their military size is also somewhat unknown, but since the soldier caste is estimated to make up 45% of the Kelviiran population, it is assumed to be large. Category:Races Category:Non-Assembly Races